


Длительное ожидание короткого ответа

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Romance, Declarations Of Love, Don't Have to Know Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, School, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин и Майк — учителя в школе и уже много лет как близкие друзья (несмотря на гомосексуальную ориентацию Майка). Однажды чувства Эрвина становятся больше, чем дружескими, но вот беда — Майк совершенно не понимает намеков!
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula).  
> 2\. Изначально фанфик задумывался в стиле «пять раз, когда Эрвин пытался признаться Майку в любви и один раз, когда это ему удалось», но что-то пошло не так.  
> 3\. Можно читать как оридж. Эрвин мягковат, а Майк и вовсе невротик 😁  
> 4\. Сочинить это помог мне Абель Коженёвский. Не лично, но при помощи написанного им саундтрека к фильму «Одинокий мужчина».

★☆

Их город наконец-то оттаял. Теплая зима сменила морозы и неторопливо перешла в холодную весну. Быстро плавились на солнце пологие островки снега, и с каждым днем их становилось все меньше. Безобразная снежная чача на дороге все сильнее тонула в грязных озерцах ледяной воды — и иной раз было совершенно невозможно пройти, не намочив ног. Лысые черные деревья, ветки которых оказались лишены зимней шубки, выглядели на редкость худыми и неподвижными. Эрвин разглядывал их по пути на работу, как раз наступая в те самые лужи — промок бы насквозь, если бы не галоши, — отмечая, что городская природа у них все-таки есть. Никогда в этом году он не обращал на нее внимания, всегда проходил мимо, занятый своими мыслями. Но с уходом тяжелой зимы все вокруг переменилось, и Эрвин, следуя какому-то древнему, еще не вытравленному городом инстинкту, ощущал медленное пробуждение всего живого вокруг. «Зеленый» массив выглядел однообразно, но стоило только приглядеться, то у каждого ствола можно было заметить форму и индивидуальность. Совсем как у людей. Вот справа от улицы стоял ряд длинных и старых деревьев с извилистыми ветками, чья кора была в глубоких темных бороздах. Это, наверное, Шадис, их директор — морщин у него будь здоров, как у какой-нибудь толстой собачки. Стояли деревья поменьше — и все в пятнах, будто черных ямках, — рядом с ними лысые кустарнички. На ум пришла Ханджи в вечно заляпанном от реактивов белом халате с толпой прилипших к ней учеников.

Проходя по аллее, он уперся в ствол огромного дуба, выглядевшего невероятно тяжелым и настолько необъятным, что четыре человека с трудом смогли бы его обхватить. И то Эрвин удивлялся: всего четыре! Старый-старый исполин среди молодняка; если он так и продолжит расти, то вырастет за пределы опрометчиво поставленной вокруг металлической ограды. Сколько Эрвин помнил, этот дуб всегда казался вечным и стоял как призрак былых времен, «старой школы» — как с кавычками, так и без. Во-первых, потому что вокруг него был проложен новый плиточный тротуар. Дерево всем своим видом, а также квадратной формой предоставленной ему земли выражало неуместность такой консервации живой природы. А во-вторых, потому что у Эрвина дома где-то валялся альбом, в котором отец, тогда еще совсем недавно выпустившийся из университета учитель истории, стоял у этого дуба с одним из своих классов. Вроде бы это были пятиклассники, но чтобы сказать точно, надо перевернуть карточку и прочитать скупые, но обязательные комментарии отца: где, когда, кто.

Немного подумав над их общей с этим деревом судьбой, Эрвин так и не припомнил похожего знакомого. Казалось, наблюдательность его устала подыскивать аналогии (а ведь день еще только начался), но у школы он вновь оживился, заприметив совсем молодые саженцы у ограды. В далеком будущем им предстоит скрывать тренировочное поле от взглядов посторонних, не посвященных в священный процесс образования прохожих. Но пока что они сеточкой мелких веток только создавали рябь в глазах случайных наблюдателей. Эрвин остановился рядом с воротами и, не обращая внимания на окружающих, задумчиво пригляделся к качающемуся на ветру кусту с тонкими прутиками. 

Никогда он их не замечал и вот заметил.

«Интересно, что это за дерево?» — думал он, касаясь гладких хрупких веток с небольшими зазубринами будущих почек. Что-то было в них новое и юное, полное предчувствия, что холодная ясная весна вот-вот кончится и они окажутся в солнечном теплом лете. Что скоро придет их время и они зацветут, начнут свой рост.

Никогда Эрвин этого не чувствовал и вот почувствовал.

Его окликнули «господином Смитом», и повалившие к первому уроку ученики начали здороваться. «Здрасте», «здравствуйте», «доброе утро», улыбки, кругом дети-дети-дети. Он улыбнулся им всем, смущенно почесал лоб там, где начинают расти волосы, тем самым растрепав старательно наведенную с утра прическу. Он подумал, что смешон, что долго тут простоял и наверняка выглядел странно — опять будут болтать всякое, — но ни разу не огорчился. Оно того стоило.

Запихнув руку в карман плаща, он пошел в школу, легко преодолел ступеньки, перескакивая через одну, и впервые за долгое-долгое время почувствовал, что жив. Что еще немного — и точно в его жизни что-то произойдет, какие-то изменения.

★☆

Это случилось довольно просто.

Они стояли в учительской, была перемена после четвертого урока — традиционно длинная, — и Майк только отправил своих младшеклассников по домам. У Эрвина же впереди было окно, и он неспешно, с большим удовольствием наблюдал за потугами Майка нацедить себе воды для чая.

— Ну, как выходные? 

— Нормально, опять вчера до вечера просидел за контрольными. 

— А меня Нанаба припрягла считать какие-то тестики, тоже накануне корпел. 

— Это же ее работа как психолога, тебе не кажется? 

— А у нее руки не из того места, да мне и не сложно... Правда, вчера с «Синими змеями» играл «Красный бык», пришлось доделывать во время рекламы между периодами.

— И кто победил? 

— «Красный» закинул «Синим» в ворота три шайбы подряд, а те до конца так и не очнулись. 

— Опять? Ты болеешь за какие-то не те команды. 

— Ну нет, они же не всегда были такими, да и вообще, я за ними с пятнадцати лет слежу... И кто бы говорил, ты же болеешь за «Крылья свободы»!

— Это регби. 

— Ну и что. Спорим, «Титаны» опять отдерут твоих пернатых до последнего места в турнирной таблице?

Эрвин с улыбкой посмотрел на макушку Майка, склонившегося над кулером и все еще домогавшегося от того горячей воды. Снисходительно посмеиваясь над тем, как «Титаны» действительно проедутся по «Крыльям», Эрвин совершенно не жалел свои задетые чувства. Он думал, что да, черт побери, игра у них дрянь, признаю. И да, неплохо было бы позвать Майка в Большой город, вытащить на стадион, на этот пресловутый хоккей — регби ведь был совсем далеко, за океаном. А бывал ли его друг у океана? И всегда ли их обычная болтовня приносила столько удовольствия?

— Кажется, нагрев не работает. Видимо, надо ставить ладони лодочкой и греть воду в них, — разочарованно сказал Майк, разогнувшись.

Эрвин глядел на то, как он стонет, немного по-детски — видимо, набрался от подопечной малышни, — что только добавляло ему какого-то немужественного шарма. Он довольно громко сокрушался, ведь от холодного у него сводит зубы, горячее ему залпом не проглотить, а пить хотелось. Какой злодей тут все сломал? Может, постучать кулаком? Прикрикнуть на кулер? Выпороть? Не по заветам современной педагогики, конечно, но это же всего лишь техника!

Он был смешным, даже милым. Мизинец на правой руке посинел от чернил, рукава гармошкой собрались на локтях. Под глазами опять мешки от недосыпа, дыхание отдавало зажеванной шоколадной конфетой — в целом, обычный рабочий вид. Об утренней свежести напоминала только блестевшая отполированная обувь, да и та к вечеру потеряет свой лоск из-за пыли. В облике его не было никакого великолепия и необычности — и именно поэтому Эрвину с ним было очень легко. Разница между его молчаливой жизнью и общением с Майком была настолько велика, что казалась похожей на падение. Под ворчание и выдыхаемые на разные лады «да бля», Эрвин всем телом чувствовал, что летит куда-то вниз, в теплую, глубокую яму. До него наконец-то дошло, что, кажется, он крепко влип, раз с такой дотошностью присматривался к другу.

Мозг выключился и начал перезагружаться.

— Что? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Майк, похрустывая пластиковым стаканчиком.

— Ничего, — ответил Эрвин, прикрывая рукой улыбку.

★☆

Влюбиться в лучшего друга не так уж и сложно. Раньше Эрвин думал, что это что-то из разряда фантастики или просто не очень умный троп из романтических фильмов. Но нет, это оказалось просто и так же обыденно, как получить не свой заказ, пропустить остановку и импульсивно купить билет туда, куда ехать не собирался. Это было как неслучайная случайность: можно задуматься и позабыть, в какие строчки меню ткнул, зачитаться и упустить момент, когда выходить, ради интереса полезть смотреть билеты в незнакомый город и вдруг решить: «А почему бы и нет?» Можно долго смотреть на друга, чувствовать радость от общения, близость — такую редкую и теплую гостью в тупой бессмысленной жизни Эрвина. Можно однажды ощутить, как телесный голод неуверенно ползет в сторону эмоционального тепла и принимает форму одного конкретного мужчины — высокого, физически развитого, усатого, со слишком длинной челкой, обрамлявшей лицо. И эта приязнь покажется не постыдной, а логичной, даже ожидаемой.

Влечение сулило прорыв, выход за пределы обычного. Оно было приятным, в нем хотелось дрейфовать, и в самых смелых мечтах Эрвина чувство становилось взаимным — и ничего другого по этому поводу добавить он больше не мог.

Надежды его были бы беспочвенны, если бы не один факт. Три года назад Майк во время собеседования на должность учителя начальных классов открыто объявил себя геем. Это было целое представление, всколыхнувшее болотце педагогов всей школы. Майк снизошел к ним из Большого города, у него было хорошее образование и пара лет учительского стажа: он прыгал из одной городской школы в другую, как блоха. Увидев такое чудо, директор Шадис тоже опешил, но учителями в Маленьком городе было не принято разбрасываться, поэтому отдал место молодому специалисту. Он сразу заявил, что его лично ориентация работников не волнует, но если о ней станет известно всей школе, то пускай пеняет на себя. Эрвин не был удивлен такой реакции — Шадис в конфликте между школой и родителями всегда выбирал родителей, — и Майка, по всей видимости, это устроило. По легенде, на вопрос, зачем тогда он об этом сказал, тот ответил: «Смотрел на реакцию». Видимо, что-то в вечно напряженном лице будущего начальства удовлетворило его любопытство, и Майк подписал трудовой договор. 

Собранность и прямота — вот что ему понравилось. Шадису, как военному в отставке, было присуще чувство самодисциплины, и это подкупало не только Майка, но и Эрвина, особенно после пары совершенно расхлябанных директоров, с которыми ему довелось работать еще во время практики.

Так Майк, приехав из Большого города, стал здесь учителем. Как ему и хотелось.

И, что неудивительно, за все это время никого себе не завел. Хотя сколько к нему клеилось женщин — это с ума можно было сойти. Не то чтобы Эрвин завидовал (женщины и к нему были благосклонны) или ревновал (что-то подобное он испытывал только к Ханджи, которая постоянно утаскивала Майка на какие-то концерты в самое неподходящее время). Он этим пользовался — дамы, уяснив холодность выбранного кавалера, подобно рыбкам в голубой как небо воде, попадали в Эрвиновы гетеросексуальные сети. Делали они это охотно, потому что у него с Майком было довольно приличное сходство в телосложении, цвете кожи и волос. Долго так длиться не могло, конечно, но не потому что Майк однажды не выдержал очередной срыв их дружеской встречи — нет, он просто терпел и относился к похождениям с пониманием. Было всегда грустно видеть его сдержанную улыбку, когда партнерша приникала к груди Эрвина и просилась заняться чем-то поинтересней. Он был уж больно хорош — и обаятельный, и тактичный, и уверенный в себе. Красивый, в общем. Но отчего-то одинокий.

Романтические приключения Эрвина кончились на Марии. Они встретились, понравились друг другу, даже жили вместе, но в один непрекрасный момент Эрвин скис, ощутив себя полным неудачником, и она исчезла из его жизни. Целый год Эрвину было не до девушек — он утопал в повседневности, — а Майк тем временем продолжал жить так, как жил всегда. Его «целибат» Эрвин списывал на особенности ЛГБТ-общины в маленьких городишках, которой не было или была, но вела себя скрытно. Он ничего не слышал про них в округе, но, с другой стороны, ему даже в голову не приходило искать. Были даже предположения, что Майк оставил своего мужчину в Большом городе или прятал его здесь ото всех — и даже думать об этом было обидно. «Первая мысль слишком глупая, — отметал его подозрения Майк. — А вторая — суровая. Не похоже на меня».

В чем выражалось «похожее на него», Эрвин так и не узнал. Но и не то чтобы старался — это личное дело каждого, говорить или нет. К тому же позиция Майка насчет разговоров об интимном была ясна как день: беседы на эту тему чуял издалека и всегда их избегал. По итогу получался такой расклад: с женщинами его представить не получалось, с мужчинами — тоже никак. У него была только работа, только друзья и только редкие выезды к родителям в Большой город. Все.

Было непонятно, чего он хочет, и поначалу Эрвин раздражался на неуместную загадочность, затем смирился, а потом и вовсе стал воспринимать это как должное. Но когда он вдруг начал видеть себя рядом с Майком... Стоило ли говорить, как остро встал этот вопрос?

★☆

Они медленно шли по пустынной аллее, вывалившись с работы только поздним вечером — вместе работали над журналами для очередной проверки. Была прохладная весенняя пятница, полностью свежая и накинувшая на себя все сумрачные цвета от сиреневого на горизонте до глубокого синего где-то вдали. Уроков завтра не было ни у Эрвина, ни у Майка, вся отчетность была заполнена — отчего слушать приятное позвякивание бутылок и вдыхать успокоившийся после дневной суеты воздух было опьяняюще приятно. Завтра еще не наступило, все дела уже сделаны, и ничего решать не надо. Эрвин, задрав голову, смотрел на густо-лиловое небо, исчерченное сеточкой веток, — и чувствовал себя свободным и очарованным.

— Сегодня очень хорошо, — сказал он Майку. — Чувствую себя так, будто заново родился.

Тот не ответил. Эрвин, удерживая до рези тяжелые пакеты одной рукой, дернул его за клетчатый шарф.

— Что?

Майк проводил взглядом свою медленно сползшую с плеча шерстяную лиану и неловко повел плечом, чтобы как-нибудь перекинуть ее обратно — руки у него тоже были заняты. Эрвин с удовольствием вернул все как было:

— Разве тебе не нравится погода?

— Почему, нравится. Весна, скоро лето... Но мне вот что интересно: что ты решил насчет переезда? — неожиданно соскочил он на актуальную тему. Эрвин обрадовался — ему хотелось, чтобы Майк спросил.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами он, и это была сущая правда. Все его мысли были заняты если не Майком, то связанными с Маленьким городом воспоминаниями. — Это до сих пор лишь перспектива.

— Что, не знаешь, кем будешь работать?

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Я хотел бы вернуться в Главный университет.

— Научная работа? — предположил Майк, глядя на него.

— Преимущественно, — согласился Эрвин. — Но преподавать мне никто не даст А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто вспомнил, что ты говорил. Ведь скоро лето, самое время для смены места, вот я и подумал, может, ты уже планируешь нас всех тут бросить.

— Да ладно, прям уж «бросить»...

— Бросить, Эрвин, — с чувством произнес Майк, толкая его пакет с алкоголем своим. С цоканьем и глухим клацаньем бутылки соприкоснулись.

— Эй, аккуратнее, я не хочу пить пиво из полиэтилена, — проворчал Эрвин и отшатнулся вбок. Майк намеренно не смотрел на него, просто шел вперед. Только разглядывал он скорее землю под ногами, чем дорогу. — Да ладно тебе, я же еще никуда не уехал. Это так, мечта, а ты уже нос повесил.

— Мечта? — отозвался Майк, бросив на него вопросительный взгляд. — Жить там?

— Ну да. Или просто мое желание, которое выветрится из головы через месяц, неделю, день. Неважно.

— Да что там такого-то, в этом Большом городе? Не понимаю.

Как раз Майк три года назад перебрался оттуда и был жутко доволен этим. Он подчеркивал, как здесь ему нравится, и что тут ему хорошо, в отличие от прошлого места работы и проживания. Его можно было понять. Жизнь в городах-миллионниках — это удовольствие на любителя. Которым, как ни странно, чувствовал себя Эрвин. Или хотел чувствовать — он не мог разобраться.

— Мы, кажется, уже говорили об этом, нет?

— Я все равно не понимаю...

— Тут нечего понимать, Майк, — деликатно начал объяснять Эрвин. — Я здесь родился, учился, вернулся после университета, а теперь работаю уже пятый год. Знаешь это здоровое дерево впереди? — он кивнул вперед, туда, где в глубине аллеи стоял старый дуб. — Так оно застало моего отца. Более того, на его фоне он фотографировал свои классы, и снимки с ними вклеивал в толстенный альбом. Я как смотрю на этот фолиант, так на меня нападает жуткая тоска. Мой отец работал учителем истории здесь чуть ли не до самой смерти, теперь и я учитель — и у меня такое чувство, что я живу не свою жизнь. Думаю, мне просто нужны перемены.

— И вспомнил ты об этом как раз тогда, когда тебя бросила Мария.

Эрвин усмехнулся. Мысли Майка ходили причудливо, не по прямой или по диагонали, а буквой «Г», то есть криво. Вот он опять зацепился за бывшую подружку, которую винил во всех смертных грехах. А конкретно в том, что она бросила его друга осенью, и тот впал в жесточайшее уныние чуть ли не на весь учебный год.

— О-о, а вот и женоненавистник-гомосексуал Закариас, давненько я про него ничего не слышал.

— Я не женоненавистник!

— Допустим. Тогда будешь марияненавистником, мне без разницы.

— Я ее недолюбливаю, но не ненавижу.

— Поздравляю! Значит, терапия временем и трудом пошла тебе на пользу, это прогресс!

— Эрвин, блин!

Майк остановился с выражением возмущенного удивления на лице. Даже усы встопорщились — и Эрвин еле удержался, чтобы не прыснуть.

— Почему ты ее защищаешь? Она же оставила тебя в самый тяжелый момент...

— Да-да, с тремя детьми, без паспорта в чужой стране и долгом в полмиллиона долларов за коммунальные услуги.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Прекрати шутить, что ты как маленький. 

— У-у, учитель Майк, пощадите...

Майк толкнул его плечом, отчего Эрвин по незапланированной дуге подошел к боковому дереву у дороги и вернулся обратно, в середину аллеи. Нацеленная на него опека ему всегда казалась навязчивой, но нельзя было не признать, что внимание к его персоне было как нельзя кстати. Пусть такая, но все же близость — эх, понимал бы еще Майк, почему Эрвин на нее согласен... Было бы замечательно узнать, что он думает на этот счет.

— Да ладно тебе драться, — серьезно сказал он, с трудом перекинув через плечо Майка руку с пакетом. — Подумаешь, загрустил на семь месяцев и подружка отчалила. Это же просто подружка, она не обязана мне сопли подтирать. А вот ты-ы — это совсем другое дело.

— Ну спасибо.

— Не морщи на меня свой нос, Майк. Я серьезно. Кто бы меня пытался расшевелить, если не ты?

— Кто-кто. Кто-нибудь.

— Эх, много ты про мою жизнь знаешь, — прижался к его плечу Эрвин. — А вот ты знал, что, может, я тебе за это благодарен? И что вообще я тебя люблю?

Признание выпрыгнуло из него так легко, что Эрвин в первую секунду даже не понял, что сказал, а поняв — резко замолчал. В душе у него все заледенело, как будто его выгнали на мороз, но вместе с тем сердце продолжало биться и ждать ответа. Майк соскользнул по нему взглядом, сощурился и, сквозь смущенно изогнутую улыбку, прокомментировал:

— Звучит ужасно и очень двусмысленно. Но я понял, что ты имел в виду. Я тоже тебя люблю, Эрвин.

Заключил он это так великодушно, что нелепость ситуации затмила собой все разочарование от непроизнесенной фразы «как друга». Жаль, очень жаль. Все не так, Майк — а ведь _ты_ мог бы и сообразить.

— Браво, — засмеялся Эрвин, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. Безуспешно — слова больше не шли, и следующие несколько шагов им пришлось сделать в молчании. — А теперь нагнись и дай мне снять затекшую руку.

★☆

Они обедали в столовой, сидя как раз напротив раздаточных столов. Разновозрастная толпа школьников громко что-то обсуждала, и, кажется, чем старше были дети, тем громче и неприятнее был голос. Подростковый гогот раздражал, а их восклицания то и дело проносились по всему помещению звуковой волной, поражающей слух, — но замечания делать им никто не спешил.

Майк предпочитал обедать с Эрвином, чем с учителями начальной школы. Питался он как попало — и это несмотря на внушительные физические данные, — он то забывал бумажник, то так ничего не брал из дома в безденежье и потому просил в долг у Эрвина. Для последнего это была прекрасная лазейка в их насквозь дружеских отношениях. Ведь если один мужчина приносит другому мужчине еду, то ведь это же что-то значит, верно?

Наполненный этими мыслями, он приветственно улыбнулся Майку, который еще даже не сел к нему за стол, а уже строил щенячьи глазки.

— Представляешь, я опять без бумажника, — рухнул тот на стул перед ним и посмотрел с видом святой невинности.

Действуя на опережение — а он сейчас наверняка скажет что-нибудь в духе: «Ну, давай как обычно?», — Эрвин пододвинул ему стоящий контейнер и коротко сказал:

— Держи.

Майк так и уставился на рыжую крышку, глядя на нее так, как смотрят на современное искусство в музее, — безэмоционально, с совершенно неизменным выражением лица. 

— Что это?

— Это коробка. Пластиковая такая. — «Только не красней, только не красней...» — В ней еда.

— Ага, — взгляд его на секунду прояснился, будто ему только что пояснили смысл арт-инсталляции, но он так ничего и не понял. — Это мне?

— Тебе, — подтвердил Эрвин, ощущая свои теплые щеки как инородные. Предатели.

— Как это мило, — смущенно улыбнулся Майк, пододвигая контейнер ближе к себе. — У тебя появилась девушка?

— Определенно ты не угадал. Нет.

— Тогда откуда взялось это чудо?

— Сам сделал. Мне просто надоело, что ты таскаешь у меня то деньги, то еду.

— Тогда где же твоя порция? — озадаченно спросил Майк, глядя в его тарелку с горячим бигусом.

— Это часть моего ужина, — пожал плечами Эрвин, наблюдая за тем, как Майк аккуратно, будто обезвреживая бомбу, стягивал с контейнера крышку, а потом изумленно пялился внутрь. Ну точно как в Музее искусств.

— То есть ты ужинал пиццей?

— Ага.

Внутри лежало два больших куска пиццы, поделенных поперек. В самом деле, не мог же он угощать своей подгоревшей стряпней, которой обычно питается за ужином?

На секунду смущенного молчания Эрвин подумал, что до Майка наконец-то дошло, но не тут-то было. Майк вытянулся на месте, расплываясь в благодарной улыбке, крайне довольный всем происходящим.

— Неожиданно! Спасибо, Эрвин! Невероятно, я даже и мечтать об этом не смел.

Последнее он сказал, уже запихивая в себя порядочный кусок пиццы. Можно подумать, что в детстве ему говорили: «Ешь с открытым ртом, говори во время еды». Недожевав, он на середине старательных корч гримас удовольствия сказал:

— Ты настоящий друг!

Отчего Эрвин понял, что его миссия провалилась.

★☆

Во вторник у Эрвина было мало уроков, а у Майка — много дел, поэтому они встретились уже на выходе из школы. Конец учебного года был еще далеко, и школьники не спешили со сдачей домашних заданий. Впрочем, в планах Эрвина было не спешить с их приемом в конце четверти — просто из вредности характера и чтобы соблюсти вселенское равновесие.

До дома они шли по все той же аллее, и все бы ничего, и день продолжил бы быть таким же простым и безмятежным, если бы не тот самый огромный дуб прямо посередине дороги. Точнее, его отсутствие.

Слух о том, что в городской администрации хотят наконец-то избавиться от старого дерева, ходил давно — но в успех этой затеи никто не верил. Сколько тут стоял этот дуб, а сколько прожили люди, которые решили его убрать? Да, он мешал, да, он цеплялся ветками за ветки других деревьев, да, ему тут было не место, но все уже с ним смирились, как с неизбежным злом. Прохожие тоже были удивлены: они замедляли шаг, останавливались, вдыхали запах влажной древесины и уходили прочь.

Эрвин был и рад, и поражен одновременно. Замерев перед огромным пнем, он нагнулся посмотреть на ступенчатую поверхность спила — где-то выше, где-то ниже. Место слома ствола было дорублено неровными ударами. Жалко.

— Ничего себе, — сказал он. — Все-таки решились.

— Вчера днем дерево еще было тут, — обескураженно добавил Майк.

Больше им сказать было нечего, и они пошли дальше.

— Так странно, оно тут всю мою жизнь стояло, — заметил Эрвин, спрятав в карманах руки.

И всю жизнь отца. Еще в детских воспоминаниях Смита-старшего оно было высоким и широким. Майку не понять, хоть он и осел в Маленьком городе, но детство его проходило не здесь, в отличие от Эрвина. Тот был привязан к обстановке в городе настолько, что иногда она ему снилась. А дуб напоминал об отце.

— Ты огорчен?

— Скорее да, чем нет. Ты же знаешь, мой отец вкладывал в него определенный смысл.

— Ты про те фотографии его классов?

— Ага. Ему нравилось, что дуб такой вечный и неизменный, хотя сам он стареет и все выпускает и выпускает детей в жизнь. Если так задуматься, то на фотографиях все одинаковое — девушки и юноши, и лишь отец обрастает бородой, морщинами, сединой. Всегда, когда шел мимо, хлопал его по коре, говорил: «Мой друг», — Эрвин улыбнулся, вспоминая отцовские причуды, и невпопад добавил: — Он уж очень любил свою работу.

Майк шел шаг в шаг и внимательно слушал, стараясь ничего не упустить. 

— А ты сам?

— Что «я сам»?

— Любишь свою работу?

Эрвин колебался, признаваться ли в этом Майку, — назревал откровенный разговор, и какая-то его часть хотела отбрить любую возможность подобных расспросов.

— Нет. То есть не ненавижу, но я к ней равнодушен, — все же сказал Эрвин и неопределенно взмахнул рукой. Снять тяжесть с плеч хотелось больше, чем тащить все на себе. — Думаю, ты это уже заметил. Я же рассказывал тебе историю про то, как мой отец умер и я на последних курсах истфака взял дополнительные лекции по педагогике в школах?

— Да, конечно.

— Думал, что стану учителем, как он. Серьезно в это верил, но на практике понял, что это не мое. Эти повторы, эти лодыри, этот простой материал, контакт с детьми — это все так бесконечно далеко и от образования, и от отца, что даже не знаю, чем я тут занят.

— Ха, какие мы с тобой разные, — заметил Майк. — Я из Города убежал, чтобы не было огромных школ и классов, дурных учителей и повального беспредела по отношению к педсоставу.

— Да, детей тебе легко получается любить.

Они замолчали, и Эрвин отвлекся на проезжую часть. Редкие машины медленно и неспешно ехали по дороге, немногочисленные прохожие медленно шли по тротуару у домов, мимо нового, еще не открывшегося ресторана.

— Я бы так не сказал. С мелкими просто легко, вот и все. Я думаю, что с подростками бы не управился, а вот у тебя это получается.

— С учениками? Возможно, им просто нравится мой костюм. Ведь я не испытываю желания им помогать.

— Это поэтому ты отказываешься вести свой класс?

— Да. Не хочу вникать в их проблемы, своих хватает.

Майк помолчал. Сам он принадлежал к той благородной породе, которой не чужды страдания людей. Он умел защищать и заботиться — и делал это совершенно естественно и непринужденно. Отличный учитель, превосходный друг; вот только за ним самим никто не присматривает и не заботится.

— Ну, по словам других учителей, ученики тебя уважают, — продолжал свои попытки утешить Майк. — Некоторым ты нравишься.

— Ага. На День святого Валентина весь стол засыпан блестящими сердечками, и так уже в четвертый раз...

— Я не про то! — засмеялся он. — Ты же _всем_ нравишься.

— Ну, было дело, мне пытался написать валентинку мужчина, — уклончиво ответил Эрвин, лукаво улыбнувшись, и Майк прикрыл глаза. Он ненавидел эту историю, хотя от истории там только слово. Четырнадцатого февраля он зашел в пустой кабинет истории и встал рассматривать кипу открыток, вертя в руках каждую. Эрвин вышел из своих пыльных закромов и увидел, как его друг-гей бросает ему на стол валентинку, — и на секунду ужаснулся перспективе обнаружить где-то там его подпись.

— Опять ты про это? Я же просто, блин, подошел посмотреть, что там.

— Да знаю. С твоей любовью все пояснять до последней запятой, даже сама открытка была бы голубая.

— Эрвин...

— Извини, но ты меня тогда серьезно напугал, — миролюбиво заключил Эрвин, чувствуя, что это слишком опасная для них обоих шутка, и что она вынуждает его балансировать на краю.

Они как раз подошли к перекрестку, и здесь пути их расходились. Одному надо было налево, другому — направо, но оба не спешили прощаться.

— Боже мой, я думаю, ты бы это как-нибудь пережил. Подумаешь, открытка от мужчины. Мне бы такую написали.

Эрвин мысленно согласился с этим. Сейчас он бы не отказался от дурного голубого сердечка прямо здесь, у всех на виду. Он коснулся локтя кисло улыбнувшегося Майка, и внутри будто перевернулся сахарный котел с нежностью. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее: что его уже оценили по достоинству, пообещать сказочного принца (которым втайне жаждал оказаться сам), попросить не вешать нос.

Но вместо этого пошутил:

— Надеюсь, что первую валентинку ты получишь не от своих учеников.

За что ощутимо получил локтем по ребрам.

★☆

Чаще всего в выходной они просто торчали друг у друга, готовили еду, смотрели ящик и о чем-то болтали. Иногда о прошлой жизни в Большом городе (эту тему Эрвин старался в последнее время не поднимать), иногда о работе, иногда о личном (а этой темы избегал уже Майк). Это были почти семейные встречи, казалось бы, что могло пойти не так? Одним таким вечером Эрвин припас очередной сюрприз, чтобы приманить и обрадовать Майка, но именно в тот раз их вечерние посиделки свернули совсем не туда.

— Мне кажется, что ваш Гелгар приходит на работу пьяный, — внезапно сказал Майк, пригубив уже третий бокал сухого белого.

Эрвина это застало врасплох. Он уставился на Майка, но тот неотрывно следил за матчем между «Скачущими блохами» и обожаемыми «Синими змеями». Второй раунд плей-офф, второй период, нулевой счет, но происходящее на экране, кажется, волновало только самого Эрвина — и то только по корыстным причинам.

— Что значит «кажется»?

— То есть? — нахмурился Майк и повернулся к нему, смаргивая телевизионный гипноз.

— Гелгар пьет, и пьет прямо на уроках.

Судя по замершему лицу, фразу эту Майк осознал не сразу. Он неверяще помотал головой:

— Не может быть.

Эрвин пожал плечами.

— Как ты об этом узнал?

— Однажды зашел к нему, хотел взять пару его университетских учебников и увидел заначку в шкафу. Там даже рюмочка была, — усмехнулся Эрвин, вспомнив собственный шок. — От него и пахло соответствующе. Я подумал тогда, что так надраться на одной перемене нельзя, надо прямо во время учебного процесса. Потом мне Линн подтвердила, что он детям задание раздает и, пока они пишут, преспокойненько закладывает за воротник.

— Линн в курсе? Охереть, — заключил Майк. — Она же завуч... А Шадис?

— Знает. Месяца три назад мы пришли к нему решать, что делать. Были я, Линн, Нанаба, Петра.

Контрастные рекламные заставки ослепили Эрвина, он отвернулся и зажег светильник у дивана.

— Так что же его не уволили?

— Шадис сказал, что учителей географии в городе нет и встать на замену ему некому.

— Серьезно? Из-за этого?

— Ага. Но вообще, скорее, потому, что они собутыльники.

Майк замер в ожидании продолжения, но его не последовало.

— И все?

— Как видишь, — ответил Эрвин, потирая пальцем глаз. Он налил себе еще вина, и последовавшая за этим пауза была настолько внушительна, что он отчего-то решил, что разговор окончен.

— Это нормально, по-твоему?

— Конечно, Майк. У нас так весь Маленький город работает, если ты не заметил.

— Не смешно.

— А я и не шутил.

— Это неправильно, Эрвин. Так не должно быть, его надо уволить. Он же опасен для детей.

— Вперед, — Эрвин отчего-то вспыхнул, указал рукой прямо перед собой, в абстрактный кабинет директора. Можно подумать, будто он не знал, что эта дебильная ситуация _неправильная._

— Надави на Шадиса, — продолжал Майк, игнорируя этот выпад. — Скажи, чтобы Гелгара уволили. Ты же очень хорошо умеешь влиять на него.

— Он тут ничего сам по себе не решит. Надо зарегистрировать факт опьянения, а это значит вызывать врачей. На это никто из педагогов не пойдет, поэтому все решат родители — а с этой стороны даже писка не было.

— Всем насрать, что ли?

— Ну почти.

— Я могу вызвать врача, — смело заявил Майк, неподвижно глядя прямо на него. Из динамиков телевизора раздался рев стадиона.

— Не надо. Тогда ты вылетишь отсюда быстрее пробки от шампанского.

— Зато Гелгара тут тоже не будет.

— Не надо. Оно того не стоит, — сморщив нос, сказал Эрвин и перевел взгляд на экран. — Расслабься. Вон, смотри, твои Синие чулки забили «Жеребцам».

— Так нельзя! Ладно бухой, но вдруг ему прижмет сделать какую-нибудь херь прямо во время урока?

— Надеюсь, что прижмет, — усмехнулся Эрвин, представляя, как учитель географии устраивает детям стрпитиз. — И тогда хоть кто-то из учеников додумается нажаловаться толковым родителям или просто заснять.

Майк пихнул его коленом, выражая всем, чем можно выразить, свое тихое сопротивление услышанному.

— Ты с ума сошел? Ты же учитель.

Эрвин только развел руками. «Мне все равно» повисло между ними в воздухе.

— Я поражаюсь, как тебя вообще в школу пустили. Ой, даже не смотри на меня...

Майк поморщился и со вздохом уселся полубоком к нему, запивая недовольство вином. Мельтешение хоккеистов в телевизоре на низкой громкости показалось ему интереснее — но на вторую забитую шайбу он даже не отреагировал.

— Разумеется, так не должно быть, и все это прекрасно понимают, — начал Эрвин, касаясь его руки, но тот прижал кисть к животу.

— Отговорочки. Ты все равно уже сказал все, что хотел.

— Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хотел?

Под подушкой Эрвин нащупал распечатки электронных билетов на стадион в Большом городе и острым уголком провел бумагой по оголенной руке обидевшегося друга.

— Прекрати, — повернулся к нему Майк, отставил стакан и сильно, до красных полос, начал чесаться. Глаза его были прикованы к бумагам, и в полутьме ему было не разглядеть, что там написано.

— Что это?

— Это билеты на следующую неделю, на полуфинал, — не увидев на лице Майка радости, он саркастично добавил: — На хоккей, где будут ползать твои голубые задушенные гадюки.

Медленно приняв билеты, тот поднес их к лицу и, кажется, пытался разобраться в написанном.

— Смотри на дату — это как раз будет суббота, — показал ему пальцем Эрвин, прижавшись к боку. — Можем приехать туда утром или прямо в пятницу вечером. Погуляем, посмотрим, поедем обратно. Что скажешь?

— Что ты засранец. Как ты узнал, что «Синие» выйдут в полуфинал?

— Я и не знал. Просто рискнул, и все.

— Да что ты. Мог бы тогда и на финал Кубка взять, — скосил на него взгляд Майк, все еще держа бумаги перед собой.

— Ну я же рисковать хотел, а не просто терять деньги.

В ответ на это он поджал губы, но пихаться, слава богу, не стал.

— Так ты согласен? Если у тебя планы, то я все понимаю.

Майк свернул распечатки и наконец-то улыбнулся ему, отчего у Эрвина на сердце потеплело. Будь он собакой, то завилял бы хвостом как сам не свой, начал бы скулить и лизать руки. Но, кажется, не только у него был переизбыток чувств — Майк притянул его к себе и неловко обнял.

— Конечно согласен, — пробасил он у его уха. — Я же в жизни своей ни разу на хоккейном матче не был.

— Я помню, ты рассказывал...

Эрвин сомкнул руки на его спине, и, кажется, их объятие продлилось дольше, чем это было необходимо. Колени уткнулись друг в друга, лоб Майка упирался прямо в ключицу. Было скрюченно, неудобно, но так приятно, как не было никогда. Кожа будто сошла с ума и подсказывала сознанию что-то такое, чего нельзя просто вынуть из простых касаний. Эрвин плыл от близости. И радости — за себя и за него.

Майк отпустил его и сел обратно на диван, вытянув ноги. Эрвин потер левый глаз, растирая проступившую влагу, и, казалось, лучшего момента для признаний было не подобрать — но Майк был другого мнения:

— Ты хорош в подарках. Хоть ты и кусок аморальности, а не учитель.

Эрвин неловко засмеялся. А потом с половинчатым чувством удовлетворения разлил им по стаканам остатки вина.

★☆

В расписании у Эрвина не было четвертого урока, и это время он проводил за проверкой контрольных работ. Домой нести все эти тетради не хотелось, а поскорее разделаться с монотонной проверкой тестов и конспектов — весьма. Однако в этот день сосредоточиться совершенно не получалось. Бросив очередную попытку разобрать на редкость уродливый почерк, Эрвин с зевком открыл жалюзи и сощурился в окно. Днем было очень ясно, и над нехитрым лабиринтом домов нависло ярко-голубое небо. За стеклом покачивались на ветру темные ветви ясеня с зазубринами почек по бокам. «Поскорей бы вечер», — думал он, смотря на пушистые зеленые комки.

К нему постучали. Дверь открылась, и на пороге оказался Майк в размалеванной разными цветами белой рубашке.

— Привет, — бодро сказал он, заходя внутрь.

— Что с тобой? Дети закидали тебя красками?

— Почти. Просто облапали со всех сторон на уроке рисования.

И правда: младшеклассники попались ему больно липучие и все время норовили то за ногу обнять, то к боку прижаться. На спине красовался зеленый отпечаток ладони, бока все были красные, желтые. Замарали всю сорочку — видимо, рисовали руками.

— Можно у тебя переодеться? А то домой в этом так себе перспективка...

Майк оставил у него в шкафу пару вещей для себя — на какой-то подобный случай.

— Конечно, — согласился Эрвин и, глядя на то, как Майк идет в его мини-учительскую, резко встал и пошел следом. — Я там кучу своего набросал, сейчас разберем.

В пыльном кабинете-кладовке хранились его книги, а многочисленные плакаты висели на всем, что крепко держалось за стены. У перегородки с кабинетом стоял стол, на нем — непрезентабельного вида чайник, забитая дискетами с учебными материалами подставка, какие-то бумаги, печеньки с каплей лимонного джема посередине. Майк замер на входе, рассматривая пыльный закуток, Эрвин же протиснулся вглубь, раскрыл гардероб (он же обувница и кладовая) и с облегчением вынул прижатую рядом пиджаков белоснежную рубашку. Ну хоть что-то в его вечном беспорядке лежало на своем месте.

— Вот, держи.

— Тебе бы тут прибраться, — заметил Майк, прикрывая дверь ногой и расстегивая манжеты. — Надеюсь, что заведующий это все не видел.

— Который бывший уборщик? Разумеется, нет.

Запертый на своей же территории Эрвин смотрел на тело Майка, стараясь на него не пялиться — и получалось с переменным успехом. Взгляд все время упирался в крупный выраженный торс — откуда только время на спортзал находил? У него была какая-то неглянцевая красота: к мускулам прилагался и жирок на боках, и выпуклые, отдающие синевой вены на руках и груди, и кожа белее снега. Эрвин бы позавидовал, если бы зависти в тот момент нашлось место. Он уткнулся вниз, сосредоточенно расстегнул чистую рубашку и отдал Майку. Помедлил несколько секунд, смотря на драпировку ткани, и, повинуясь непонятному порыву, потянулся к петелькам на груди.

Майк медленно поднял на него взгляд, ковыряясь в самом низу длинного ряда неподатливых маленьких пуговиц. Эрвин игнорировал его, упоенно застегивая сорочку на груди и наблюдая, как ткань ложилась на твердые соски. Сердце заходилось — такая близость случилась впервые. Острая, рискованная, отчаянная и очень, очень красноречивая — полная противоположность абсолютно всем обдуманным поступкам Эрвина.

Майк понял, что тут что-то не так. Он положил свои руки на его и медленно отодвинул, с вежливой улыбкой произнеся:

— Я управлюсь сам.

Майк спешно застегивался до воротника и упрямо смотрел на него, будто выдерживая какую-то дуэль. Эрвин отстранился. Можно было прямо сейчас решить всю ситуацию как по щелчку, просто признавшись — но молчание казалось безопаснее.

— Так и быть, в честь нашей дружбы я не буду никому об этом говорить, — хлопнул Майк по плечу.

— Что именно?

— Что у тебя тут беспорядок, — совершенно невинно ответил Майк, весь вид которого говорил, что его волнует что угодно, но только не эта конура. — Я же говорю, если этот чистюля узнает, то тебе крышка.

— Да, — так же просто признал Эрвин, вспоминая повадки их местного завхоза с пунктиком насчет уборки. — Он тогда меня будет запирать здесь до ночи. Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо.

Майк взял со стола запачканную рубашку и, изменяя своей привычке подразнить Эрвина возможностью прямо сейчас отправиться домой, молча потирая красные щеки, пошел на выход.

— Увидимся вечером! — с улыбкой бросил ему вслед Эрвин и тут же прикусил язык. Получилось что-то ужасное — многозначительное и пошлое, — но даже на это он ничего не услышал в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

★☆

Они встретились у вокзала поздно вечером, как и договаривались. Налегке вскочили в последнюю пустынную электричку, чтобы через три часа, наполненных дремой, молчанием и монотонным гулом колес, оказаться в центре Большого города, в недалеком прошлом бывшим им обоим домом.

Майк сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, его примеру последовал Эрвин, и все шло как по маслу. В роли друзей было намного удобнее не только держаться вместе, но и взаимодействовать с миром вокруг: до боли знакомые виды казались непривычными и чужими.

Ночью они шатались, показывая друг другу любимые места в городе. Обстановка расшевелила память, и тысячи забытых историй выпрыгнули на них двоих. Эрвин рассказывал уже рассказанное, постоянно дополняя все это чем-то новым. Весна тут казалась еще теплее, чем у них в городе, поэтому замерзнуть совсем не получилось. В одном баре они просидели час, во втором — два, алкоголь вконец развязал язык Майку, и он сам начал вещать: вот тут у него свистнули телефон, вот тут он эпично втемяшился в толпу туристов, а здесь ему козел на велике поломал задники на дорогих кроссовках. Там его парень поскользнулся на сраном флаере и закатил истерику, сям друзья-студенты несли его на себе, потому что упс, кто-то не знал меры. Куда его тащили — он, хоть убей, не помнил.

Это были его славные дни. Свои же славные дни Эрвин вспоминал, постоянно приглаживая встрепенувшееся чувство какой-то глобальной потери возможностей, времени и сил. Россыпь собственных воспоминаний о любви и радости стали для него хладным сказом об одной большой тоске. Будто все это время он упускал свою жизнь. И ни алкоголь, ни общество Майка не могли прикрыть собой это чувство. Оно заставляло Эрвина сокрушаться о былом, и неважно, где он находился: здесь или дома, в Маленьком городе. К его счастью, до утра эти переживания не дожили — он устал от них, поэтому просто наслаждался видами исторического центра Большого города.

— Моя шарага, — остановился Майк напротив Педагогического института, тыкая в него пальцем. Отреставрированное старое здание серым камнем возвышалось над тронутыми зеленью кронами. Тут очень спокойный сквер, жаль, что только для своих: он огорожен забором с шлагбаумом вместо ворот. — Шесть лет тут проторчал.

— Странно так. Мы жили в одном городе, учились почти в одно и то же время, но так и не встретились.

— Думаешь, мы стали бы друзьями?

— Не знаю. Но подумай: мы могли ходить по этому проспекту, даже видеть друг друга, но не запоминать. Это так странно и дико. Ты можешь себе это представить?

Майк поднял к небу глаза, покачал головой, будто вспоминая забытую историю, и с улыбкой, плохо маскирующей печаль, сказал:

— Вполне.

Не надо было других слов, чтобы понять причины его грусти. Идея, что вместе они бы никогда не сошлись, тоже ужаснула Эрвина и навела на размышления о судьбе. Это казалось абсолютно неправильным — даже мысленно выбросить Майка из собственной жизни. Это как вырвать здоровый кусок собственного сердца и оставить себе то, что все нормальные люди выбрасывают сразу. Предопределенность, уныние, смирение — если бы его жизнь осталась только такой, она была бы невыносима. Но вместе с другом (или любовником — тут все сложно) существование становилось не просто сносным, оно приобретало энергию, радость, любовь, в конце-концов; становилось похоже на настоящую жизнь, которую Эрвин заслужил, как бы странно не звучали для него эти слова.

— Но ведь мы встретились же, — улыбнулся он Майку, благодарно коснувшись его спины. Тот просто кивнул и обернулся к своей альма-матер обратно. Больше они к теме расставания старались не возвращаться, но Эрвин с трепетом осознавал, как теперь за ним по пятам следовало предвосхищение исчезновения мужчины-с-неопределенным-статусом, и это, будь оно все неладно, было больно.

Утро и день они скоротали в парке, где-то по пути заскочили в музей, где Эрвин проходил практику на ранних курсах. Завтракали и обедали они в разных частях центра, и к ледовой арене приехали порядком замотавшиеся — в Эрвине даже зашевелилась давным-давно заснувшая ненависть к общественному транспорту: не безопасному и не удобному, но такому, какому есть.

Зато после солнцепека и духоты они зашли внутрь, будто нырнули в прохладную воду. С непривычки им пришлось мотать головами и все время пялиться на лед, на людей вокруг, на команду, сличая увиденное со спортивным репортажем. Майк быстро втянулся и все два часа мучительно переживал борьбу «Синих змей» и «Взъерошенных ястребов». Болел с самоотдачей, но, несмотря на его восклицания, разочарованные стоны и отшлепанные колени, «Змеи» все же проиграли в одну шайбу. Эрвин не расстроился совершенно — своей влюбленностью он был обречен на два часа наблюдений не за матчем, а за Майком. Тот играючи злился и ругался так много, сколько не ругался за все время их знакомства. Было забавно это слышать, потому что ругань эта была лишь тенью боевой ярости закоренелых фанатов, сидевших чуть поодаль. Он даже разозлиться как следует не мог.

Под конец игры выдохнувшийся Майк устало наблюдал за ликованием скученной на льду команды противника и рассеянными «Змеями», кружившими друг возле друга. Почувствовав, что его долго рассматривают, он обернулся к Эрвину и улыбнулся. Эрвин утешающе коснулся его руки, спустился к ладони и сжал ее у всех на виду.

★☆

Сразу после матча они отправились прямиком до вокзала, а оттуда на электричке доехали до дома. Оба устали, поэтому практически весь путь они либо молчали, либо спали.

Родные виды Маленького города после тяжелого пробуждения от недосна в вагоне вызывали только одно желание — прийти домой и упасть в кровать. Идея не разделяться казалась естественной, Эрвин предложил заночевать у себя: и рядом, и не придется неловко прощаться. Майк согласился, но не сразу — отчего-то медлил. И слепой понял бы, что до него что-то дошло.

Дома Майк, разумеется, заметил непривычный порядок, но никак его не прокомментировал — разве что ошарашенно посмотрел по сторонам. Бог весть что он подумал на этот счет, но вслух сказал, что хочет отмыться до скрипа, потому что по ощущениям он теперь как луковица: пота на нем было в несколько слоев.

— Тогда прими ванну.

— Да я могу и в душ...

— Дай мне фору, Майк. Я хочу приготовить нам чего-нибудь.

— Ты в последнее время будто выполняешь нормативы по неудобным предложениям, не так ли?

— Выполняю. Или ты просто так пахнешь, — оскалился Эрвин. — И вообще, раз предлагают — соглашайся.

— Как скажешь. Но в кипяток не полезу, сразу говорю.

Он небрежно почистил отмытую накануне ванную — так, для вида — и включил теплую воду. Обернулся — и встретил взгляд Майка, наблюдавшего за ним все это время у двери. Задумавшись, на что он там смотрел, Эрвин бросил на ходу: «Ты чего тут стоишь?» — и прошел к себе в спальню. Он вернулся с чистым полотенцем и положил его на полку, протянув руку через приклеенного к порогу друга.

— Я там, — указал он на кухню и спешно удалился, пытаясь выдавить из себя бодрость и активность, когда хотелось просто лечь и умереть от смущения и неловкости. 

Дверь ванной хлопнула, Эрвин со скрипом вспомнил рецепт какой-то яичницы-тоста на завтрак, покидал все нужное в духовку и убрал за собой. Вытер несколько раз стол и понял, что слишком напряжен, и что занят чем-то не тем.

Достав свежую футболку и вооружившись холодным пивом, он постучался к Майку. Совсем наплевав на правила вежливости, он решительно вошел внутрь, отчего лежавший в мелковатой для него ванной Майк округлил глаза и инстинктивно прижал колени к себе.

— Не боись. Я футболку забыл тебе дать.

— Разумеется, — со смешком сказал Майк.

— И вот еще принес...

— Замечательно.

— А что, ты против?

— Нет, совершенно нет. Давай его сюда.

Но вместо того, чтобы просто отдать бутылку, Эрвин сел на бортик ванны, открыл пиво и сделал первый глоток. Майк понимающе улыбнулся и, принимая угощение, задержал мокрые пальцы на его сухой руке.

— Знаешь, Эрвин. По-моему, так не бывает.

— Как это «так»?

— Ну вот это все. Пиво, ванна, квартира твоя чистая.

— Да, дома у меня последнее время нечасто такой порядок.

— Нечасто? У тебя вообще такого не было. 

Эрвин хотел было возразить, но не стал. Долгое время у него не было никакого желания ухаживать за жилищем, но, как бывает после долгой болезни или спячки, с возвращением сил появилась нужда выкарабкаться из той берлоги, в которую он заполз. Вот он и вылез — выбросил весь свой и отцовский хлам, начистил комнаты, запустил Майка.

— Просто захотелось уюта, — пожал он плечами.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравятся мужчины. Я просто не могу это правильно воспринять.

— Что «это»?

— Ну, твою помощь, еду, приглашения, прикосновения и, блин, твое присутствие здесь! — скованно сказал Майк и вскинул голову, ища во встречном взгляде какое-то опровержение своим догадкам. Видимо, с опровержениями в многозначительном прищуре Эрвина было негусто. Он смутился еще сильнее и оттого шире улыбнулся: — Ты что, ухаживаешь за мной?

Эрвин выдержал небольшую паузу и сказал:

— Я поражен, что на это тебе понадобилось так много времени.

— Ты шутишь, да?

— Разумеется. Все это ради розыгрыша. Вот оттуда сейчас хлынет вся твоя родня, зажжется свет, выбегут дети и увидят, что их учитель валяется в ванне с другим мужиком. И сосет темное пиво.

Майк со слабой, неверящей улыбкой посмотрел на него и невольно перевел взгляд на темный порог.

— Ты с ума сошел? — сразу же вскинулся Эрвин. — Никого там нет.

— По мне, так оба варианта одинаково вероятны.

— Правда? Влюбиться в тебя было проще простого, ты просто слонялся рядом, вот и все. Я ничего не делал.

— Мне казалось, что я все неправильно воспринимаю... — Майк влажной ладонью провел по разгоревшемуся лицу и прижал ее ко рту.

— Если честно, я уже не надеялся на твою проницательность и серьезно думал над тем, чтобы зажечь ароматические свечи или что-то вроде того.

— Но ведь мы друзья.

— Да. Но, как видишь, я немного увлекся.

Майк беспокойно покрутил в руках бутылку пива и сделал пару глотков.

— И с какой целью ты мне об этом говоришь? — взволнованно начал он объяснять своим коленям. — Ты же хочешь уехать. Зачем признаваться, если тут же уезжаешь?

— Переезд в город — это же лишь мечта, Майк.

— Которая рано или поздно исполнится.

— Это сейчас важно? — устало спросил Эрвин, чувствуя легкую досаду. Ему надо было знать, что Майк чувствует по отношению к нему. Он совершенно не понимал, почему они говорят про Большой город, когда речь идет о любви.

— Да! Это очень важно! — уставился на него Майк. — Я ведь обратно не хочу. Зачем признаваться, если через какое-то время мы расстанемся? Ты же сам говорил, что судьба отца тебя гнетет.

— Чисто формально я еще не признался.

— О боже. Эрвин, я иногда совершенно не понимаю, что в твоей голове, — со вздохом уронил Майк кисть в ванну.

«Путаница и бессмыслица», — мысленно ответил Эрвин и провел пальцами по его сбившейся пряди, кончиками касаясь влажного лица. Майк замер и закрыл глаза.

— Ты мне нравишься. Как мужчина.

— О боже, — повторил Майк и отстранился, поставив пиво на угол бортика. — Нет-нет, все неправильно, все должно быть не так.

Удивленный его реакцией Эрвин молча смотрел на то, как Майк встает, опираясь мокрой рукой о его плечо, и вылезает из ванны.

— А как должно было быть?

Он наспех вытерся и принялся одеваться прямо здесь, натягивая сначала носки, потом плавки, джинсы. Все это он никогда при нем не делал и отчего-то не стеснялся теперь, но при этом вел себя так, будто его только что пнули, как собаку. Эрвин положил руку на спину, где ребра сочленялись в негнущийся позвоночник.

— Ты в порядке? Я тебя обидел или?.. Знаешь, если я тебе не нравлюсь, то это нормально.

Вместо внятного ответа Майк выпрямился и быстро натянул на себя рубашку.

— Подожди, не уходи, — пошел за ним в прихожую Эрвин, — там же холодно, оботрись как следует. 

— Не надо.

— У тебя кто-то есть?

— Нет, — резко ответил Майк, зашнуровывая разношенные за этот длинный день кроссовки.

Он встал, накинул куртку, но возле дверей Эрвин словил его за руку.

— Стой. Так что с тобой? Как все должно быть? Объясни по-человечески.

Майк обернулся. На лице у него была смесь печали и — что было самым неприятным — отвращения. Эрвин растерялся. Ему казалось, что все должно было быть намного проще.

— Раньше. Просто раньше.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Майк освободился и убежал вниз. Обескураженный Эрвин смотрел на лестничную площадку, все еще чувствуя под пальцами крупное запястье с длинными, щекотными на ощупь волосами.

Дверь он закрыл только тогда, когда зазвенел таймер на духовке — ужин на двоих был готов. Эрвин забрал на кухню недопитое пиво, достал противень и все это отложил. Аппетит пропал. Сев на пол у теплого бока ванны, он дернул за цепочку пробку и шарил рукой по стенкам, положив голову на плечо.

Он совсем не понимал, что только что произошло, но внутри все разрывалось от желания догнать Майка и необходимости оставить его в покое. Он истомленно выдохнул, погладил дно белоснежной эмали и почувствовал себя уставшим, обиженным и виноватым. Однако он уговорил себя не принимать все произошедшее на свой счет — кажется, недоговаривать о чувствах приходилось не ему одному.

★☆

Эрвин проснулся поздним утром, медленно открыл глаза. Первой мыслью было узнать, как там после вчерашнего Майк, — буквально сразу мозг начал ему подкидывать воспоминания о том, как его друг спешно покинул дом, почти что спасаясь бегством. Кто-то бы сказал, что это загадочно, кто-то — что мелодраматично, а Эрвину это просто не нравилось. Пахло муками сомнений, страданиями — и зачем Майк вломился в болото этих чувств? Непонятно. Разве так реагируют на признание в любви?

На часах было одиннадцать, сквозь прорезь в темных шторах длинной полосой на пол падал свет. Перевернувшись на другой бок, Эрвин нащупал у подушки телефон и открыл диалоговое окно с Майком. Пара последних, совершенно мирных сообщений возвращали к тому дню, когда между ними все было нормально, и сколько Эрвин на них смотрел, столько его и мучила тяга вернуть все как было.

«Как ты после вчерашнего?» — написал он ему и еще с минуту водил пальцем по экрану, обновляя беседу. Но в чем смысл, если Майка нет в сети?

Пощелкав по каналам, Эрвин остановился на новостях и пошел на кухню. Съел нетронутый ужин, выпил половину нагревшегося на солнце пива, остальное вылил в раковину. Когда он закончил шастать по квартире, отправляя грязное в стирку, отмывая противень, разбирая сумку и вообще пытаясь отвлечься, то сразу полез к телефону. Одно оповещение, пришло пятнадцать минут назад.

«Я не заболел, если ты об этом. Хотя погода честно пыталась».

«Хорошо. Но я не только про это. Что вчера на тебя нашло?» — отправил ему Эрвин и стал ждать ответа.

Новости все еще шли, в студии жарко обсуждали предложение нового мэра Большого города о налоге на въезд в центр. Эрвин слушал, но не слышал.

Через пару минут на темном экране телефона появилось:

«Извини. Я, наверное, тебя напугал».

Напугал ли? Эрвин задумался. Да, можно сказать и так. 

«Есть такое. Но ты больше озадачил».

«Все очень просто на самом деле». 

И остановился. Что еще за «просто»? Какую реакцию он хочет получить?

«И?»  
«Не молчи».  
«Что еще за „надо было раньше“?».

«Ты сказал вчера правду? Что я тебе нравлюсь?»

«Да».  
«Это не розыгрыш и не шутка».  
«Я в тебя влюблен».  
«И мне до смерти хочется знать, нравлюсь ли я тебе».

«Да, все хорошо. Ты мне тоже нравишься. И уже очень-очень давно».  
«Сейчас я все напишу».

Эрвин приложил телефон к сердцу и закрыл глаза. Он повторял про себя: «Все хорошо. Все хорошо. Все хорошо» — и представлял, как это говорит ему Майк, лицо в лицо, отчетливо проговаривая: «Ты мне тоже нравишься». Это было подобно пению ангела, подарку с небес.

Как это неправильно, что они говорят об этом по переписке.

«Я хочу тебя увидеть», — написал он, но Майк что-то долго там набирал и не мог ответить сразу.

Бормотание по новостному каналу раздражало, Эрвин выключил телевизор, но тишина начала угнетать, поэтому он включил какое-то кино и уменьшил громкость. Сообщение все печаталось и печаталось — неужели краткое изложение «Войны и мира»? У Майка такая насыщенная жизнь?

На экране шла какая-то незнакомая ему костюмированная мелодрама, происходящее было запутанным и нелегким для понимания. Эрвин глазел на актеров, панорамные виды английских поместий, но никак не мог понять, что он смотрит.

Пришло оповещение, Эрвин мгновенно открыл приложение. К его облегчению и ужасу пришло длинное, вытянутое, как шнурок, сообщение. 

«Как ты помнишь, я изначально представился педсоставу как гей. Ты знаешь почему — не хотел попасть в школу, где директор из личной нетерпимости мог выбросить меня на мороз (такие случаи были в Большом городе, но не суть). Не знаю, замечал ты это или нет, но со мной после этого мало кто хотел общаться. Все смотрели на меня, как на диковинку, но ты отнесся ко мне спокойно и не побоялся хотя бы разговаривать. Я тогда переживал из-за своего экстраординарного поступка и хотел попытать счастья где-нибудь еще, но с тобой мне стало спокойнее. И я остался здесь, чему очень рад. Правда, Эрвин. Мне и в голову не приходит жалеть, что я выбрал этот город, школу и, что самое важное, профессию.

Где-то тогда я на тебя и запал. Я вообще влюбчивый и ветреный (хотя по мне и не скажешь), но с тобой все было по-другому. Понял это я тогда, когда мы были на дне рождения Ханджи. Ты тогда уезжал на какой-то семинар и приехал сразу к ней в квартиру — я очень обрадовался, когда тебя увидел. Настолько, что понял — мое сердце больше мне не принадлежит (представь себе, это почти самоцитата). Это было и хорошо, но и плохо — ты в мужчинах был ни капли не заинтересован (если честно, то я и сейчас не понимаю, как это с тобой произошло), и к тебе домой постоянно ходили много женщин. Тяжелее этого зрелища я не видел и не испытывал. Знаешь, иногда это ощущалось как укол, а иногда — как удар ножом. Когда мне стало слишком плохо, разум взял верх, и я усмирил себя, обуздал чувства. Как говорится, ушел в отрицание. С трудом, но я удовлетворялся ролью друга, и когда ты встретил Марию, я уже было решил, что мы отдалимся и ко мне в дверь постучится нормальная жизнь. Но потом она тебя бросила, и ты впал в уныние (или что там было первым, я подзабыл), и я с ОГРОМНЫМ удовольствием ринулся тебе помогать. Это было так неправильно, но я не мог остановиться и постоянно пытался тебя расшевелить, получая страшное по силе удовлетворение, когда ты хоть как-нибудь, но оживал. А когда ты говорил об этом вслух, я просто умирал. Да, вот такой я эгоист.

Мне очень нравилось, что наша связь крепнет, но я знал, что она отдает чем-то нездоровым, и лучше для меня было бы самоустраниться. Наверное, тебе странно будет читать все мои признания, но все так и было. Я действительно хотел уйти. У меня был план выпустить четвертый класс и уехать в другой город, куда-нибудь подальше.

А потом начались твои ухаживания. Я не велся на них и считал, что это такая Особая Гетеросексуальная Дружба — все-таки ты натурал, а депрессия не меняет ориентацию (хотя было бы прикольно). Но эти твои обеды 😅 и ухаживания с билетами 😅 Они просто сводили меня с ума. Позавчера в твоей кладовке я серьезно перепугался, что понятие «мужской дружбы» внезапно включает совместные переодевания, как же я допустил такой культурный пробел? Но потом ты начал давать намеки один толще другого, и у моих старых надежд появился шанс.

В ванной я не совладал с собой. Я верил и не верил одновременно, но при этом знал, что нам с тобой не по пути. Все-таки очень долго я хотел свою жизнь, а тут вот это все... И да, масла в огонь подлили твои „мечты“ о Большом городе. В общем, я думал не о чувствах. И быстренько смылся из твоей квартиры. Извини, если задел. Я не специально.

Такие вот дела».

Пока Эрвин читал откровения, поражаясь собственной тупости и слепоте (гей влюбился в друга-натурала? Никогда такого не было и быть не могло), Майк дописал:

«Я тоже. Но дай мне день, чтобы подумать».

«О чем еще?»

Справа от сообщения появились галочки — прочитано, но Майк не торопился с ответом.

«Что мне делать, если ты уедешь? Я не поеду за тобой».

«С чего ты взял, что я уеду? Вот ты мне это говоришь, и я действительно махну в Город».

«Ты сам сказал, что это не твоя работа и здесь ты будто живешь отцовскую жизнь».

Прочитав это, Эрвин чертыхнулся и отправил голосовое сообщение: «Майк. Это решать мне. Не говоря уже о том, что куча людей живет по той же схеме, что и я здесь».

В ответ текстом пришло:

«И как оно, нравится?»

«Нет», — честно подумал Эрвин и не нашелся, что ответить.

«Вот и я думаю так же», — написал Майк через минуту молчания, и этот менторский тон просто выводил из себя.

«Не решай за меня, как мне жить».

«Я и не пытался. Как ты себе это вообще представляешь?»  
«Просто понимаю, что ты не хочешь этим всем заниматься.  
А я не хочу причинять себе еще больше боли».

«Давай встретимся вечером у тебя и все обсудим».

Майк задумался, но ненадолго.

«Нет».  
«Скажи мне прямо — уедешь или нет?» — продолжал гнуть он.

«Я еще здесь».

«Это не ответ.  
Если летом ты исчезнешь, я не поеду за тобой».

Это ультиматум? Умом Эрвин понимал, что слова не должны были прозвучать настолько резко, но в голове они читались именно так. Это ранило. Печатно было невозможно говорить.

«Это проще объяснить при личной встрече», — быстро набрал он.

«Тогда увидимся завтра».

«Грубиян».

Эрвин закрыл приложение и уставился в потолок. Фильм подходил к концу, и герои обменивались кольцами у алтаря. Все счастливы, он же пребывал в смятении. На часах — час дня, впереди была еще куча времени наедине с собой... Или с родительской квартирой, где он родился, рос и куда вернулся?

★☆

В два он привел себя в порядок, в три готовился к занятиям в понедельник, в четыре уже начал волноваться, отчего время так медленно идет, и в пять, после мучений у зеркала, вышел из дома. Погулять, проветриться, подумать.

Пень от спиленного дуба выкорчевали в субботу. Ограду демонтировали, на плитке остались черные следы широких шин. Эрвин встал у засыпанной ямы, не зная, что ему по этому поводу испытывать. Печаль? Радость? И, самое интересное, было ли это знаком свыше?

Эрвин носком ботинка всковырнул мягкую землю, а потом прижал комок обратно. Он опять задумался о смысле своей жизни, и теперь уже в контексте отказывающегося уезжать Майка. Казалось бы, размышления должны были быть тяжелыми, но впервые думать об этом было просто. Все имело свое название, а выводы оказались простыми и нехитрыми, будто у него все отболело. В исчезновении дерева был сигнал к действию: пора уходить. Эта веха в его жизни кончилась. Проницательный Майк был прав — ему здесь не место. Не потому что работа учителя плоха, а потому что он бездумно пошел по стопам отца. Удивительно, что Майк это так просто понял.

Отец умер от инфаркта ночью. В воскресенье вечером видели, как он вышел в магазин, а на следующий день, когда на работе его не оказалось, начали обзванивать весь город в его поисках и заподозрили неладное. О том, что он стал сиротой, Эрвин узнал практически сразу же после вскрытия квартиры — позвонила тетка Амелия. Похороны она взяла на себя, и на церемонию пришло много местных, кто-то приехал даже из Города. Соболезнованиям было несть числа. Отца знал весь Маленький город, и на его похороны пришли все. Это факты. Но по сути же мир не остановил свой ход — да он и не должен был, — и единственным, чья жизнь перевернулась после произошедшего, оказался Эрвин, сын умершего.

Дерево росло тут поколениями Эрвиновой семьи. Майк однажды показал задание для младшеклассников — на листе нужно было нарисовать семейное древо. Очень похоже на стенку в прихожей родительской квартиры — фотографии его предков висели в рамках на стене в виде кроны или перевернутой корневой системы. Сверху — черно-белые ряды мужчин и женщин, старых и молодых, целый конгломерат семей. Ниже группы дробились, становились мельче. Чаще встречались фотографии с тремя-пятью людьми. Изображения иногда были нечеткие, в тонах коричневого, иногда просто тусклые — ну, такая пленка попалась, — иногда просто не всегда удачные. В самом низу был портрет родителей, и на нем беременная мама, впоследствии умершая родами, поддерживала руками живот. Рядом висела другая рамочка: Эрвин, еще лопоухий школьник, и за ним совсем молодой отец. Улыбаются, стоят близко друг к другу на тропинке к школе. Тоже заснято на пленку.

Семья их выродилась. Родня разбежалась по всему свету, здесь остались только Смиты. Потом умер отец, теперь в городе выдрали с корнем его призрак — и вместе с ним всю тяжесть традиций и ценностей. Обидно? Да. К лучшему ли это? Да — это Эрвин отчетливо понимал после пяти странных, неудобных лет _не своей_ жизни. В этом был какой-то моральный трюк: он не обязан становиться вторым Смитом-старшим. Теперь казалось довольно очевидным, что он им никогда не сможет стать. Отец — это отец, сын — это сын. Они разные.

Постояв так перед свежей землей, Эрвин почувствовал себя спокойнее. Чувство вины перед когда-то покинутым, одиноким отцом ушло. Теперь можно было сказать умершему «прощай» и пойти своей дорогой.

И первым делом он должен переехать в Большой город.

Вечером, практически ночью, он перечитал их с Майком диалог и написал: «Думаю, ты прав. Я перееду».

Через пару минут Эрвин увидел, что сообщение прочитано. Он продолжил:

«Думаешь, если мы сейчас на этом остановимся, тебе потом не будет больно?  
Ты же уже признался мне в любви».

«Где?» — тут же спросил Майк.

«В стенке текста».

«Ну, возможно».

«Я тоже тебя люблю», — печально вздыхая, напечатал Эрвин, не зная, как лучше выцепить его на разговор. Им надо нормально поговорить. Наверное, только ради этого он и пойдет завтра на работу.

Майк вышел из сети.

★☆

Младшеклассники учились на первом этаже. Всего четыре класса по двадцать человек и еще один свободный кабинет — невиданные пространства для скученных школ Большого города. Эрвин спустился сюда, зная, что у Майка последний урок, — он хотел подкараулить его на выходе и поговорить.

Дверь в кабинет была открыта, по всему этажу разносился голос Майка. Рядом стояла Нанаба, их школьный психолог, и наблюдала за классом.

— Добрый день, Нанаба, — громко поздоровался Эрвин. — Что делаете?

Она кивнула ему и прижала палец ко рту.

— Вот, смотрю, — и подняла какие-то бумаги. — У него лучшие показатели по школе.

«Результаты психологического мониторинга учащихся третьих классов» — было написано на бланке, а снизу таблицы: тестирование на тревожность, учебную мотивацию и другие. Класс Майка был в розовом столбике, везде.

— Это хорошо?

— Да, очень, — флегматично ответила она, водя кулоном по цепочке. — Детям с ним хорошо учиться.

Эрвин заглянул через ее плечо в класс.

Майк объяснял задачку по математике про пары обуви. У каждой своя цена. Писал ее на доске, за ним писали дети. Мальчик отдал деньги за три пары, но все ботинки перемешались, и мальчик собрал в кучу три пары разных ботинок. Опять рисует что-то на доске. Так сколько стоит покупка мальчика? 

— Вот в чем его достоинство — так это в том, что он внимание уделяет всем, работает с ними. Придумывает что-то новое, — продолжала объяснять вдохновленная Нанаба. — Не каждый хороший учитель так работает. На переменах в столовую строем ходят — красота.

— Призвание, — пожал плечами Эрвин. Майк всегда говорил, что работу свою он любит и даже когда приходит домой, все время мысленно возвращается сюда и думает, правильно ли все объяснил или нет.

И чертовски неправильно предлагать ему покинуть это место. Но ведь так хотелось!

— Наверное, да.

Майк взялся за ручку двери и потянул на себя, но вытянулся, увидев их обоих. Он окинул их удивленным взглядом над линзами очков, Эрвин улыбнулся. Нанаба, кажется, тоже — и Майк спросил у нее:

— Вы тут что делаете?

— Восхищаемся, — сказал Эрвин.

— Чему? Давайте потом, я сейчас занят.

— После урока, — согласилась Нанаба, но уходить не торопилась. Никто из них двоих.

Майк смутился от такого внимания и спешно закрыл дверь. Они же, как настоящая группа поддержки, остались дожидаться звонка.

★☆

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они остались наедине. Майк долго провожал детей, потом Нанаба рассказывала ему об успехах его же класса. Они обговаривали проблемных учеников, рассматривали анкеты каждого, Нанаба тыкала в разные поля, каждое из которых обозначало целый рассказ: этот пункт говорил о тревожном том, другой о неудовлетворительном сем, это значит, что ребенок того, то есть склонен, замечали ли вы такое? Ну, тогда, наверное, мне нужно сделать?.. Да, все верно, вам лучше предпринять следующее... Да-да, когда имярек выпадает из процесса, он начинает...

Эрвин слушал их тарахтенье, но сам смотрел в окно. Весна была как тепловое наводнение. Солнца с каждым днем становилось все больше, снег растаял, кажется, навсегда, земля давно высохла. Все готовилось к лету, и зеленеющие почки деревьев с каждым днем становились крупнее и пушистее. Зеленеющий ряд кустарников у окна подтвердит. Темно-коричневые ветки непоседливо колыхались на ветру, на них набухали светло-зеленые почки — очень контрастно. Листва обещала быть яркой и юной, как год назад, как два. Впереди их ждал новый цикл цветения, обновления жизни — и Эрвин будто чувствовал это на себе самом. С умиротворением наблюдая за гибкой, вечно живой природой, он все гадал, отчего раньше этого не замечал?

— Ты смотришь на смородину, — сказал за его спиной Майк, закрывая дверь.

В классе остались только они вдвоем. Эрвин обернулся — Майк подошел к своему столу, занятый шелестением каких-то бумаг. Он идеально вписывался в обстановку, будто был ее продолжением. Тут было на редкость уютно — со всеми детскими рисунками на стенах, веселыми плакатами, слегка покоцанными партами и доской в разноцветных магнитах. «Здесь дети учатся», — подумал Эрвин, впервые за долгое время чувствуя профессиональную гордость за коллегу и просто гордость, что подобное в их мире вообще существует. 

— Интересно, кто-нибудь ест эту ягоду?

— Думаю, да. Правда, смородина цветет по время летних каникул, так что если кому она и достается, то точно не мне, — пошутил Майк, собирая в стопку наваленные на его стол картонки. Он пошел по рядам и прятал их в парты.

— Нанаба говорит, у тебя успехи.

— Да, она меня постоянно хвалит. Но я не вижу в том, что делаю, чего-то чрезвычайного.

— Скромник. У нее при виде тебя глаза загораются, — Эрвин сел на его учительское место. — Я даже ревную.

— Она же девушка, — засмеялся тот и бросил на него подозрительный взгляд из-под челки.

Эрвин улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Майк крутился по всему классу с аппликациями. Главные вопросы так и остались незаданными. И хотя на недостаток красноречия никто из них двоих не жаловался, тяжело было начать говорить о главном. Но ведь как-то надо было.

— Я хочу их выпустить, — сказал Майк.

— Твой класс?

— Да. Через год.

— Целый год, — прикинул вслух Эрвин. — А потом?

— Не знаю. Взять новый, наверное?

— А что насчет Большого города?

Майк остановился посередине кабинета, обращая Эрвину один из своих самых меланхоличных взглядов.

— Я уже пробовал, у меня ничего не вышло. Ты знаешь, на самом деле я не такой способный, каким кажусь. Работу там с детьми я не могу вытянуть: в классах по тридцать-тридцать пять человек, безумные нагрузки, какие-то проверки из прокуратуры. Дети неприкаянные, никому не нужные, неадекватные родители, коллеги тоже не в себе. Нет. Это не для меня, — он помотал головой, сморщив нос. — Я два года пытался, но тщетно. Наверное, будь я как-то по-иному устроен, я бы смог.

— То есть? А как ты устроен?

— Ну, я сам как ребенок, — вздохнул Майк, рассматривая чью-то поделку и вертя его в руках. — Не люблю всю эту взрослую тусовку, я в ней чувствую себя тупым, как полено. Все эти приказы-указы: сделай, принеси, убери — через месяц мне уже поперек горла стоят. Напоминает родителей с их «не веди себя как мальчишка», «не мечтай об этом», «выбери серьезную профессию» — бессмысленно же и смешно... Боже мой, что же он тут нарисовал, никак не пойму, как правильно его поставить, — нервно закончил он, вглядываясь в чью-то работу.

— Майк, — позвал его Эрвин, ерзая на учительском стуле. — Ты понял, что я тебе сказал? Я тебя люблю.

Тот окинул его рассеянным взглядом и кивнул:

— Ты же все равно уедешь. Знаешь, как говорят? С глаз долой — из сердца вон.

— Глупости. Я буду приезжать каждые выходные, это несложно. — Майк не отвечал, запихнув злосчастную работу под парту. — Не сейчас. Сейчас я весь в твоем распоряжении.

Он тихо встал и подошел к нему, оттесняя Майка к стене. Тот, все еще держа в руках аппликации, отодвинулся, но когда понял, что идут целенаправленно на него, поднял взгляд. Он смотрел серьезно, даже с вызовом, лицо было такое, будто он приготовился бежать, обороняться, нападать первым, — но уж никак не влюбленное.

— Что ты удумал?

Чем ближе был Эрвин, тем растерянней становился Майк. Зажатый между партами, он в жесте защиты двумя руками прижал к груди цветной картон.

— Ты же бросишь меня. Забудешь, и все.

Эрвин покачал головой, гладя его по рукам.

— Майк, я хочу быть с тобой. Разве тебе этого не хочется?

Тот сглотнул, и это движение все решило. Эрвин провел губами по его гладко выбритой щеке, поцеловал рот, облизал губы — и Майк растаял. Он ответил, касаясь языком губ, ряда зубов, языка, и дышал прерывисто, будто забывал выдыхать.

От его рубашки пахло кофе, а изо рта — зубной пастой. Кожа на ощупь была мягкая и теплая, а волосы — послушными и легкими. Это не было похоже на поцелуй с женщиной, потому что это вообще был не поцелуй. Они оба разошлись и стали больше похожи на лижущихся щенков. Дорвавшийся Майк соскользнул к шее, влажно слизывая пот под воротником. Эрвин обнял его и прижался, как к опоре, — ноги подвели, в голове колотилось, что его мечты воплощаются в явь, и что его друг может быть таким. Аппликации упали на пол, парты с громким «тр-тр-тр» прорезиненных ножек поехали по полу, и Майк качнулся.

Чуть не упав, они оторвались друг от друга. Майк пришел в себя, рассеянно оглянулся и бросил взгляд в сторону закрытой двери — никого нет. Эрвин тоже перевел дух и подумал, что нашел неправильное время и место для лобызаний. Они оправились, молча поставили парты на место, подняли детские пейзажи. Эрвин улыбнулся ему, Майк же, еще обескураженный собственной реакцией, поправил галстук у него на шее. И поцеловал в горбинку носа.

Он согласился.

★☆

Весенний фестиваль был главным праздником в школе, а именно праздником завершения учебного года. Через неделю у школьников начинались летние каникулы, а еще через пару недель в отпуск уходили преподаватели.

Эрвин решил уволиться перед началом следующего учебного года, а до этого ему придется поискать себе занятость и восстановить связи с Городом. В университете ему ясно сказали, что на кафедре этнологии его, конечно, ждут, но не с готовой ставкой, так что перед ним открывались совершенно разные перспективы в плане трудоустройства. Что означало бедность и неопределенность — но это его ни капли не смущало.

Встречаться с Майком было непривычно. Дружеские посиделки всегда превращались в нечто контактное, интимное. И очень приятное — настолько, что Эрвин не представлял себе расставания. Не было на этом свете ничего лучше взаимной любви, и от того, как спокойно Майк говорил об их маячущей на горизонте разлуке, Эрвину хотелось отказаться от своей идеи. Слабость, конечно, но как ей не потакать? Ведь выходные — это так мало для людей, которые виделись каждый день и жили в получасе ходьбы друг от друга. Майку нравилось обниматься, зажимать Эрвина по углам, опутывать прекрасными обещаниями любви — контролировать, держать при себе.

В праздничный день он думал об этом. Вместе с Майком Эрвин чувствовал себя сильным, удовлетворенным жизнью, но уехать — это правильное и полезное решение. Они оба это знали, а Эрвин ни секунды не сомневался, что выдержит это испытание. Как можно сломаться, если мир вокруг наконец-то снял все маски и стал безмятежным и дружелюбным местом? Бескрайним и просторным, в котором места хватит всем его нехитрым амбициям и желаниям? 

Ранним утром он прокрался в кабинет к Майку и первым принес цветы — белые орхидеи. Оставил букет на столе и ушел по делам на свой этаж.

Встретились они только на улице, на торжестве. На сцене пела ученица старших классов, их бессменная вокалистка; школьники переговаривались, особо никого не слушая, и обратили на сцену внимание только тогда, когда выступление закончилось. Все начали аплодировать, все подуськивали конец праздника, чтобы выйти в очередное лето свободными и беззаботными. Эрвин тоже ждал. 

Майк словил его взгляд на себе, и лицо у него стало бесстрастным. Отвернулся, так же серьезно разглядывая что-то перед собой, но не выдержал, скосил взгляд в его сторону. И тут же со смешком расплылся в улыбке. Эрвин сощурился, разглядывая ее на ясном солнце. Все было хорошо.


	3. Бонус «Судьба рожка», кусочек каминг-аута, 457 слов

— Мам, привет, — гнусавил Майк. Он неудобно вытянулся на софе, согнув шею у подушки. — Да, я вот в Городе, наконец-то выбрался. Ага, духота.

Эрвин быстро его вычислил. Разумеется, этот вредитель уволок его рожок — пломбир с какой-то сладкой голубой пакостью и вкраплениями изюма — и ловко слизывал медленные волны тающего мороженого. Как же жарко у них в квартире, кто бы знал.

— Что? Да, гощу у Эрвина, мы собрались на кон... церт, — сдавленно произнес Майк, отпихивая Эрвина ногами. Тот все тянулся к заветному освежающему десерту.

Майк отполз к углу софы, и когда на него нацелилась подушка, вытянул перед собой рожок. Подушка была отброшена назад в крайне недовольной манере — война войной, а трофей нужно беречь.

— Да, вечером. Да, на тот оркестр, просто билеты через знакомых. Ага, мам, слушай, я тут тебе давно хотел сказать. Насчет Эрвина, — и он бросил на него лукавый взгляд.

Эрвин вытаращился — других слов было не найти — и сел рядом. Мороженое было позабыто, вредность Майка — прощена. Мир сузился до трубки у его лица, блестящего черного пластика. Неужели наконец-то скажет?..

— Да, ты же его видела, он — да, такой, — засмеялся Майк, немного краснея и закусывая губу. Там явно были комплименты — Эрвин прикрыл рот рукой, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит госпожа Закариас.

— В общем, я долго не решался об этом сказать и меня сильно гнетет, что вы с папой не знаете кое о чем важном в моей жизни, — он сделал небольшую паузу, давая себе сглотнуть. Мороженое потекло у него по пальцам. — Мы с Эрвином не просто друзья. Мы — пара. В смысле, он мой парень.

Он замер в ожидании ответа и смотрел на Эрвина шальными глазами. Решающий момент, бросок и... 

— Да, все серьезно. Ну нет, далеко мы не загадывали, но все серьезно, — легко засмеялся Майк, чуть прикрывая глаза. Легкая, светлая улыбка. Эрвин все их помнил, и эту видел чаще всего.

На сердце отлегло. Раз Майк смеялся — значит, все хорошо, никто никого не отлучил от семьи.

— Ну не совсем, он скорее би... Подожди, что значит «тоже»?

Эрвин быстро понял весь комизм ситуации и немо засмеялся — так бы гоготал, что есть сил. Майк возмущенно посмотрел на него, неверяще уставился перед собой и начал мотать головой:

— Что значит «мы подозре»?..

Лицо у него было обиженное-обиженное — тщательно хранимый годами секрет оказался секретом Полишинеля. Эрвин все же не выдержал и засипел, держась за живот. Майк одними губами сказал свое любимое «не смешно», пихнул в его широко раскрытый рот ледяное мороженое — холодно! — и выскочил на кухню.

— Вы бы могли и раньше сказать, — донесся оттуда дрожащий голос.

Эрвин все-таки ухватился за рожок и еле успокоился, слушая дальнейший разговор. В любом случае, когда Майк закончил говорить и с растерянным лицом вошел обратно, он всхлипнул от смеха — уже вслух. Майк тоже рассмеялся от облегчения и бросился на него, заваливая на софу. Недоеденное мороженое полетело на пол — видимо, быть съеденным ему не судьба.


End file.
